


Show Off

by jeontaetae



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Niall, Inspired by The Big Bang Theory, M/M, Model Niall, Nerdy Harry, One Shot, Smut, Top Harry, but not really, fem niall, its been a while, louis is lowkey sheldon, tease niall, too many tags for my liking, well he wants to be a model
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 12:49:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10360866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeontaetae/pseuds/jeontaetae
Summary: Inspired by the big bang theoryHarry has a relationship with his hot neighbor but nobody believes himoror the one where niall is penny and harry is leonard





	

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy :)

"Niall"

Knock

"Niall"

Knock

"Niall"

Knock

He waits about three seconds before the door is opening, revealing a very sleepy blonde. "What do you want, Louis?" He murmured. Every morning is the same thing with this guy.

"I'm out of milk. Do you have any?" Louis wonders.

"You woke me up at" the blonde checks the clock on his wall and glares at Louis. "10:30 am for milk?"

"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day" he says as a matter of factly. "Listen, do you have milk or not?"

Niall once again glares at him and slams the door right there on Louis's face. Louis stares at the door in front of him and huffs. "So that means no?"

"Go home, Louis" Niall says from the other side of the door.

"But I only have to take like 5 steps and I will be already at home. So I don't understand your statement, Niall"

The blonde opens the door and shoves the bottle of milk on Louis's chest. "Here you go, you can leave now"

"Thank you, was that so hard?" Louis shakes his head in disappointment at his neighbor.

"Don't make me hit you, Louis" the blonde warns him.

"You know what I notice?" Louis asks.

"What Louis, what did you notice?" Niall fakes enthusiasm.

"Ever since you start dating with Harry, you have been very irritated. Is he not satisfying you enough in the bedroom?"

Niall squints his eyes at him for a second before he's slamming the door at his face again.

"Should I take that as a no?"

.

"Put a leash on your dog before I kill him"

Harry furrowed his eyebrows in amusing, his boyfriend is serving himself another glass of wine. "What are you talking about, Ni?" He laughs a little, he doesn't have a dog unless the blonde is talking about his annoying roommate.

"I'm serious, Harry. We have to put some boundaries between us and your stupid friends" Niall spoke so firmly that it almost scared Harry, fuck that, he was scared.

"You know what zayn did today?" Niall angrily says.

Theres a voice inside of Harry's head yelling.

Red alert, Red alert. Get out of there. You're dead, so dead!

But instead he just stupidly asks. "What did zayn do?"

"He send me a text message and it said 'do you have any nudes on your cloud?"

Harry laughs but he stops when he sees the blonde's pissed off face. "How dare him!" He fakes to be angry. "I will definitely talk to him tomorrow"

"Thank you" The blonde serves Harry a glass of wine as well. "This is a relationship just between two people. Not your stupid nerd friends" he hands him the glass which Harry takes gratefully. "Just out of curiosity. Do you have any nudes ?"

The blonde smiles at his stupid yet brilliant boyfriend. "Why?"

"Just asking" Harry shrugs

Niall smirks and sits besides Harry, he's almost on his lap. "You have already seen everything about me" his breath tickles Harry making him shiver. The brunette manages to blush every time the blonde does something like this.

"Anyways, today I had an audition" Niall informs him. The blonde is playing softly with Harry's curls. "You won't believe what they told me"

Harry grows some balls and manages to sit Niall on his lap. "Woah, easy there tiger" the blonde places his hands on top of Harry's chest, his bum is nicely pressed on the brunette's bulge. "They told me I would look good with make up and pretty clothes" the blonde seductively whispers into his boyfriend's ear

"R-Really?" He swallows hard. "And what did you tell them?"

"I told them I was gonna think about it, for the moment they gave me a bag full of skirts and panties. Do you wanna see them?"

"Yes, lord have mercy on me" Harry cries out.

"Be right back" Niall innocently smiles at his boyfriend and walks towards his bedroom leaving a very frustrated Harry on his couch.

Minutes later and Harry receives a text from Louis telling him that the boys want to play video games and have a movie marathon. He quickly replies that he can't, he's busy. Almost instantly and everyone is calling him.

"You promised you were gonna play video games with us" Liam quickly says.

"Hi, Liam" Harry mumbles.

"You don't get a hello, you get a good bye. Just because you now banging your insanely hot neighbor doesn't mean you can forget about your friends" he accuses him.

"Yeah, man. Not cool" Zayn says.

"Can y'all shut the fuck up? You're ruining movies day" Louis angrily says.

"Sorry, Louis" all of them mumbled.

"That's about right, now get your asses to my apartment" Louis is gonna finish the call when he calls for Harry. "And you curly head, no matter how hot the ass is, friends always comes first. Bros before hoes"

Harry is ready to leave to his apartment when Niall stands under his door frame and stares at his tall boyfriend. "Hey, handsome. Where are you going?"

Is it possible to this man to be more hot than he already is?

"Baby" Harry moans loudly.

"If you want to play video games with your friends that's okay. I will be here all alone" the blonde pouts and caresses his soft cock. "It's a shame because I'm so horny for y-" he can't finish when Harry is already picking him up like he weights nothing and carelessly drops him into his purple sheets.

"What about your friends?" Niall breathlessly says because Harry is pressing lots of kisses on his neck and then he moves to his adan's apple.

"Fuck them" Harry mumbles on nialls neck.

Who in their right mind would change this for video games and stupid movies?

Exactly, no one.

Especially someone like Harry. He has a hot boyfriend.

.

Minutes later Harry has nialls pale cheeks flushed and his lips parted, red and swollen, hazy eyes staring right into Harry's dark green eyes. The brunette is sitting back against the headboard, he's shyly watching the blonde's every move.

Niall lowers himself on Harry and they both muffle moans. The blonde arches his back and rests his hands on the tops of Harry's thick thighs, just breathing for a moment. He will never get quite use to Harry's size. He looks so beautiful like this, is the thing and Harry has to tell him. He reaches one hand to run up and down nialls chest and whimpers out. "You're so beautiful, baby. My pretty baby boy"

Niall whines at the nickname, he can't resist when Harry calls him like that. He has never been fan of pet names when he has sex but with Harry, the brunette drives him crazy, he believes he will do anything for Harry. The curly haired man has manage to squeeze himself in his heart. And that's a very hard thing to do because before Niall thought of himself as someone with a cold heart.

But Harry calling him 'baby boy' it's enough to get Niall's head to come back down, for his eyes to open and then he's leaning into Harry, resting in his lap, on his cock, kissing him lazily. The duvet is still pooled around Niall's hips, keeping them covered, and warm, so, so warm. Harry thinks he likes this; this slow, easy, sex. Making love to Niall, he likes it.

Niall's little hands are on his boyfriend's chest as he rocks his hips down slowly, a dirty grind set up that leaves them both gasping. "You feel so good, Harry. So full. More, please." And who is Harry to deny anything to this pretty thing above him? So he lifts his hips a tiny bit as Niall grinds back and it the perfect angle, really.

Harry lets his hands wander, lets them run softly along Niall's heated skin, lets them stop of Niall's arse, knead the skin softly and Niall mewls quietly into his mouth, a pleased little sound. "So good for me. I love you, baby."

The blonde licks into his mouth and pulls away, looking into those eyes that he has come to adore so much, that's a fact. He loves Harry and he has to tell him. "I love you too, Harry"

They continue to make love until they're exhausted and fall asleep tangled together.

.

"Niall"

Knock

"Niall"

Knock

"Niall"

Knock.

"Good morning, Louis" a very bright Niall greets him, he looks so happy.

"I hope you're happy" Louis squints his eyes at him. "We had lots of fun las night without Harry"

Niall giggles. "We had our fun too, Louis"

"Save it, I don't want to hear about your intercourses"

"You can say sex, Louis" the blonde roll his eyes but not even Louis is gonna screw his day. That's what a good dick does to you.

"You can't steal Harry from us" Louis whines.

"I'm not trying to steal him from his nerd friends, Louis"

"Yes, you are and I'm tired of everyone saying that you're Harry's hot boyfriend and nobody believes him because who would believe that someone like Harry is dating someone like you and-"

"Louis honey slow down. You're talking way too fast" Niall squeezes his shoulders. "What do you mean by someone like me?"

"Someone like you, I mean, someone without a brilliant mind"

Niall slaps the back of his head. "Jeez, thank you Louis. What a way to make a man feel better"

"You know what I meant" Louis roll his eyes. "Harry is the king of the nerds so everyone expect for him to be a loser, a loser who doesn't have sex or knows how to do it"

"Harry definitely knows how to fuck" Niall proudly says. What can he say? He's the lucky one. "Don't worry, I will fix that and one more thing Louis. I'm not gonna steal Harry from you guys"

"Thank you, Harry's hot boyfriend" he winks at the blonde and leaves to his apartment

.

"I'm being serious. I do have a boyfriend" Harry says for a hundred time that day. Why no one believes him that he indeed has a boyfriend?

His colleagues laugh at Harry for being so pathetic that he has to lie about his sex life.

"Mark, what did you do last night?" Dereck asks one of his friends.

"I had sex with my boyfriend last night" Harry steps in, into the conversation.

"I played Pokemon Go and you?" They choose to ignore Harry.

"Excuse me, is Dr. Harry styles here?" He hears that angelic yet sexy voice speak from afar.

"He's right there" one of his mates mumbles, staring at the blonde boy up and down.

"Baby, hi" the blonde says loudly so everyone in the cafeteria can hear him, he walks towards the brunette and gives him a big, sloppy kiss. "I missed you, daddy" he whispers the last part but a few of his colleagues still hears the blonde and they're gasping and whispering between each other.

"Niall, what are you doing?" Harry spoke quietly to the blonde, although the nickname has him flushed and nervous. "Helping you out, now follow me" Niall takes his hand and guides him to the exit door.

"Let's go to your laboratory, baby" Niall says loudly. "I want you to show me your instruments"

Harry follows Niall with stumbled feet.

Best boyfriend ever!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, i hope you like it. I have more books on wattpad if you're interested, my user is babydollnh.


End file.
